


Christmas kiss

by Funkissi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkissi/pseuds/Funkissi
Summary: Merry Christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxicat/gifts).



https://www.dropbox.com/s/ua8wq03c7zrkuvn/secret%20senteh.png?dl=0

I wasn't sure how else to share, but i hope you like it anyways. Merry Christmas!


End file.
